What's Going On With Jo?
by AppleLass
Summary: Jo is acting secretive and Zane is suspicious. Quick & silly one-shot set before season 4 finale. Jo/Zane.


A/N: I couldn't help it. This is set just before the season 4 finale. I don't own Eureka or the characters. I'm not making any more off of them.

XXXXX

Jo was acting secretive. Sure, it was nothing obvious, but Zane had a feeling something was up. She'd been talking to people in whispered voices, and stopping whenever he came nearby. First it happened with Jack, and then Henry. He was pretty sure Vincent was in on it too.

He had walked into Cafe Diem and heard Jo talking about the food for the "big event." But when he walked up, they had gone quiet. It was a not-so-subtle sign that it wasn't something he was supposed to hear.

The only thing he could think was that they were planning on throwing a going away party for the Astraeus crew. Or maybe even just him. There had been a moment yesterday when Jo and Henry were going over some papers that they had tried very hard to keep hidden from him, but they hadn't bothered to cover them when Dr. Holly Martin walked by.

Thanks to his killer eavesdropping software he had installed in Jo's office during his more deviant past, he overheard a conversation she had with Kevin about making sure he had a ride over to Cafe Diem that night.

Zane racked his brain. Had she told him to meet her there? She was probably going to take him on a walk or a date and they would meet up there with everyone else.

When she hadn't stopped by his lab that day, he began to think she had forgotten. Probably just a slip on her part. Using his less-than-legal subroutines into her security system, he caught her moving in the direction of the doors leading out to the parking lot. Zane had to run to reach her before she left.

Panting, he held up a had. "Jo-Jo," he breathed. He leaned on the hood of her car and she got out again, coming around to his side.

"Zane! What's wrong?"

It took a second for him to calm down enough to speak. "Sorry. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

She gave him a confused look. "Is there a problem? Did something happen at GD?" She looked nervously towards the building again.

He shook his head. "No. I... I was just wondering if we were doing something tonight. You know, since I'm only here another few days... nights... before we lift off." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively that they might be making better use of their nights together, and he was rewarded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Her face softened and she cleared her throat. "Sure, Zane. I'd like that. I have something I need to do tonight, but after that I'm free. Why don't I come over then?"

"Don't worry. I'll come to you. Just give me a call when you're ready for me." He winked at her. Jo smiled back, hesitantly. Oh yeah, she was definitely hiding something.

XXXXX

Zane suspected something. Jo sighed. She had tried so hard to keep him from finding out, but it had seemed as if he had been waiting behind every corner or coming out of every doorway every time she had tried talking about it to someone.

But finally it was the big night and everyone was gathered. There had been some last-minute additions, like Kevin, but Jack Carter had given him a ride. Even Dr. Parrish had shown up, algorithms in hand.

Vincent had made an amazing spread for the occasion, too. They had been snacking on spinach and artichoke dip, lamb and lobster nachos and baked macaroni 'n brie. She hushed everyone down as she stood up in the front, flip chart and marker at the ready.

And then Zane walked through the door.

Her heart hit the floor and she sighed. She had hoped to spare him this. "Zane-"

"Jo... what's going on?"

She walked over to him, trying to block what was behind her from his view. "Zane, what are you doing here? I told you I had something to do tonight and that I would see you after."

"Yeah, but I thought I would surprise you. You know, see what you were doing." He looked bashful, and a little disappointed.

"Zane, I'm not sure what you think is going on... but I never meant to hurt you."

He gave a short laugh. "I have no idea what to think, Jo. What exactly is going on here?"

Jo sighed. There was no point in keeping it from him any longer. "We're having our fantasy football draft tonight, Zane."

Zane blinked, obviously not expecting that answer. "Fantasy football? But Jo - you know how much I love fantasy football, right?"

"Yes, I remember hearing how you rigged the system when you at MIT. But Zane... you're going to Titan for six months."

"You don't think we'll get to watch football on Titan?" He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look stern as the humor of the situation finally began to sink in. He saw past Jo to some of those assembled; Carter, Henry, Kevin, Parrish, Larry, Vincent, and a few others.

Jo raised an eyebrow in challenge. "If you're down throwing a hissy fit, I have a draft to run. As commissioner, it's my responsibility. I'm sorry, but all Astraeus crew were immediately out of contention in our league. Now, if you would like a canape while we do this, you're welcome to one. But right now, Zane, I'm busy."

"Canape?" This time he wasn't able to contain the small smile that slipped out.

With an arch look, Jo turned on her heel and headed back up to the circle of chairs around her flip charts. She saw Zane wander over to the food and she shot him a wink. "Who plans a space mission during the entirety of football season?" Zane grousing quietly. Jo suppressed a smile.

"Gentlemen! It's time to begin!"

XXXXX


End file.
